1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passthrough case and more specifically it relates to a passthrough case for a smart phone which provides a supplemental screen and controls for operating a camera of the smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Smart phones are increasingly being used by the general population in place of traditional cellular phones. Smart phones generally provide improved functionality over traditionally cellular phones, such as allowing data transfer, internet access and the like. Cameras are almost universally included in smart phones currently being released.
With the inclusion of cameras in smart phones, consumers have more often been inclined to take self-portraits. However, the positioning of the camera lens on the back of the smart phone prevents such consumers from actually viewing the image which the camera is taking. Thus, the consumer is often required to take multiple pictures to obtain proper framing and lighting. Alternatively, consumers are required to take pictures of themselves in mirrors to frame a self-portrait properly.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved passthrough case for a smart phone which provides a supplemental screen and controls for operating a camera of the smart phone.